Alana
by Alanis Undomiel
Summary: My first fan fiction! Please review! Basically it's about my Character Alana, who is Glorfindel's little sister....
1. Chapter 1 Return to Imladris

Chapter 1- Return to Imladris  
  
Alana wandered through the trees surrounding the eastern end of Rivendell. It had been 10 years since she had been there last. 10 years since her brother Glorfindel had left for the Grey Havens and the land beyond, with Lord Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf and the Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins.  
She had travelled far since then, to Rohan, Gondor and even Fangorn Forest, searching for something. But as yet she didn't know what. "Maybe I should have joined my brother long ago." She thought to herself, but even as it entered her mind, she knew she couldn't leave Middle Earth. Not yet. A few weeks ago, she had felt that the time was right to return to Rivendell, to speak with the elves who remained there until they made their long journey.  
She walked across the bridge and followed the narrow path to the main doors of The Last Home. "Home at last!" she thought, and smiled to herself. "Lady Alana, is that you?" A familiar voice called to her. And a tall elven woman enveloped her in a bear hug. "I can't believe it's really you!"  
"Neera is that you?" Alana said "You've changed so much!"  
"So have you!" Neera exclaimed.  
Neera had been Alana's best friend as they were growing up, which most people thought was strange, as the two elves couldn't be more different. Alana was pale, with black hair and brown eyes, she was always getting the two of them into one scrape or another. Neera on the other hand, while having a pale complexion, had icy blue eyes and silvery blond hair, she was more ladylike than her friend and usually tried to make Alana think before she acted. Needless to say, it had never worked. Neera had been devastated when Alana had left Rivendell, 10 years previously, but had felt no desire to follow her friend, satisfied with her life as it was.  
"Where have you been and what have you been doing?" Neera asked.  
"That tale will have to wait until a council is called." Alana replied. "Tell me Neera, has Lord Celeborn arrived yet?"  
Neera thought for a moment, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "No, not yet. He is expected any day though. He sent word to us 3 weeks ago. There are some people, who arrived just last night that you will be pleased to see." Neera grabbed Alana's arm and pulled her towards the great hall.  
Alana gasped when she saw who was there. "Merry, Pippin, Sam!" she gasped and ran toward them smiling. Alana had met the hobbits when Glorfindell and Aragorn had brought them in from the Ford of Bruinen, after Frodo was injured by a morgul knife, a weapon of the King of the Nazgul. "I can't believe my eyes. Why are you here?" She asked.  
"The lord Aragorn sent a messenger to us last month. It seemed urgent and we thought we should come here as he advised." Sam answered.  
"Then he is coming too?" Alana asked, breathlessly. She had known Aragorn since he was a young man, before he even met the Lady Arwen. They had been good friends but Alana had never told him of the strength of her true feelings for him. That was why she had declined his wedding invitation. She hadn't thought that she could stand by and watch him marry another woman, even if it was her childhood friend. But that didn't stop her from loving him more and more everyday.  
  
Later that evening Alana was strolling through the woods, through which she'd entered Rivendell earlier that day. The hobbits had just left her to get some food. She smiled, thinking about how much she'd missed them the past ten years. She had liked them from the moment they met, and had kept in contact with them since they parted after the hobbits returned from their adventure and were on their way back home passing through Rivendell, to see their friends. She had told them every detail of her adventure, and they had likewise told her everything that was going on in their own lives from the doings of the Shire to the birth of their children.  
Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice said. She hesitated thinking about who it was, remembering.  
"Legolas!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes it is me." He said laughing. He turned her round and gave her a hug. "It is good to see you old friend. You must tell me of your adventures.  
"And me too, my girl. We have a lot of catching up to do!" Said Gimli, as he arrived, slightly out of breath.  
"Come my friends." She said, and she led them towards Rivendell. 


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Chapter 2 - Memories  
  
"Do you remember when Sam fell into that well and we had to drag him out?" Said Pippin laughing. Everyone laughed remembering the memory of the last time the hobbits had been in Rivendell. Sam did not look very amused.  
"Yes." Merry piped up. "He looked like a drowned rat!" This made them laugh even harder, even Sam managed a chuckle.  
"Well I think I'll go for a walk." Said Alana. "It's been so long since I was last here. I've missed it, and all of you too." She added, with a smile.  
She got up and started to leave, when Legolas called to her across the hall. "I think I'll join you." He said. Gimli looked at Neera with a knowing look in his eyes. He winked and turned back to talk to the hobbits.  
Alana waited for Legolas and they left by the Western doors. They wandered across the bridge and headed off down by the stream, to the meadow beyond. It was just getting dark, and the stars were just starting to appear. Alana sighed contentedly "I can't believe that I'm home at last." She whispered.  
"Well aren't you going to tell me where you've been then? The hobbits seem to know a lot about it." Legolas said quietly so as not to disturb the quiet of the evening.  
They found somewhere to sit and Alana was quiet for a while. She closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the place.  
"I traveled far." She said suddenly, as Legolas was about to break the silence. "At first I was following the paths that you had traveled with the Fellowship, but I started to wander further afield. I went to Fangorn and spoke to Treebeard. He had much to say, not all of it good, I will not tell you of it now. This is not the time. I went to Minas Tirith and spoke with the Lord Aragorn and Lady Arwen. They seemed happy, I didn't stay for long." She stopped suddenly her head bowed.  
"It's alright." Legolas said comfortingly. "I know that you love him." Alana looked at him, but didn't see the pain in his eyes.  
"I will not speak of it." She said. "The pain is too fresh."  
Legolas looked at her and thought about how she had been long ago, when they were both young. Her brother had been there then. The three of them were always together, hunting, swimming, and fishing. Alana had been like a sister to him, but as they got older things had changed. Glorfindell had left Mirkwood to assist Lord Elrond and Gandalf in their search for the One Ring, and Legolas had realized how he truly felt about Alana. Things were so simple then.  
"How did you get back?" Legolas said, breaking another silence.  
"King Eomer gave me a horse to ride one of the Mearas, the only foal that Shadowfax ever sired. His name is Ithil, which means 'moon'. And he is certainly like the moon, he is the colour of silver, and seems to have a light of his own, that shines out from inside. She said fondly.  
"You will have to show me tomorrow." Legolas said.  
"Yes I will" She smiled as she talked, her pain of a few moments before forgotten for now. She shivered.  
"We should head back" Legolas whispered. "It will be a big day for us tomorrow." She looked at him in confusion, and he continued. "The Lord Aragorn will be arriving, and Lord Celeborn too perhaps." She nodded and got up pulling him up with her. She looked into his eyes for a moment, seeing something in their depths. "It's nothing" She thought to herself, but she still felt uncomfortable.  
They headed off towards Rivendell, only realizing that they were still holding hands as they crossed the bridge. Alana blushed and pulled her hand away. Legolas said nothing.  
  
That night as Alana sat at her dressing table brushing her hair, and looking at her reflection in the intricately carved mirror, she thought of Legolas, and blushed again. "What is happening between us?" She asked her self. "It happens every time we meet now." She sighed again. She seemed to do that a lot lately.  
"Alana may I speak with you?" Neera asked as she entered Alana's chambers.  
"Of course. You know that you needn't ask!" Alana said, seeing that something was obviously bothering her friend.  
"Alana..." She trailed off. "Alana, I'm leaving soon. Alana's face fell. "Middle Earth does not hold the same wonder for me that it once did. I am going to the Havens to be with my husband, Firoth. I was only waiting for you to return before I left. I had to tell you myself, and make my own good-byes." The tears, which had been threatening, now began to fall from Alana's eyes.  
"When?" Alana asked.  
"Next month." Neera replied "It can wait no longer. Don't be too hard on me. I would not have us part like this. You are my best friend, I've been waiting for you, and now that you're back again there is no reason for me to stay."  
"Well then." Alana said smiling. "There will be no more tears, between us. I will miss you, but believe me when I say that we will meet again. You will know when the time is right. Wait for me by the harbour." 


	3. Chapter 3 Old Friends and New Arrivals

Chapter 3 - Old Friends and New Arrivals

Alana awoke early the next morning fully refreshed. She hopped lightly from her huge bed, and walked over to the large wardrobe beside her bookcase. Her eyes widened as she pulled open the doors. She laughed as she caught sight of the dresses that Neera had sneaked into it.  
"Trying to turn me into a lady." Alana said to herself. "Well I'll show her." She chuckled as she pulled on her pale, green leggings and tunic from the depths of the wardrobe. She pulled on her boots and headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Neera's eyes widened as she saw what Alana was wearing.  
"I knew it, I knew it." She muttered.  
"Yes Neera." Alana laughed. "You can't fool me that easily. You know I only ever wear a dress on special occasions. They would get in my way if I wore them everyday. Imagine practising my sword skills wearing one."  
"It would be rather funny wouldn't it." A familiar voice drawled. Alana turned around.  
"It can't be." She said. "Bergil son of Beregond. I never thought I'd see you here." Alana had made friends with the young man, when she had visited Lord Faramir and his wife the Lady Eowyn, in Ithilien. Bergil had also met and made friends with Pippin and Merry during the War of the Ring. He was now a ranger of Ithilien.  
"Bergil" Merry cried as he came into the Great Hall. Pippin just looked stunned. They ran up to him smiling.  
"Long time, no see." He said. "Alana, has the Lord Aragorn arrived yet? There is news of great importance that I must tell him as soon as possible."  
"No not yet." Alana replied "He is expected any day soon. Now Bergil I'm sure that you need to rest after your journey, so Merry, Pippin, would you kindly escort him to the empty room next to yours please."  
"Yes of course." Pippin said, finally finding his voice again. "We have a lot of catching up to do." With that they dragged poor Bergil through the southern doors.  
"That was a merry meeting." Neera chuckled.  
"Yes it was wasn't it." Alana said suddenly thoughtful. "I wonder what his news is. Oh well, I suppose that we shall have to wait until the council. It will certainly be easier seeing Aragorn again with Bergil here." Neera and Bergil had long ago guessed Alana's feelings for the King.  
"Yes I believe it will." Neera said looking intently at her friend. "Alana, maybe it's time you got over this. You know that it will never be now. You are young you will find someone else."  
"I hardly call 2,936, young Neera." Alana joked.  
"You know what I mean." Neera managed to smile. "And anyway, 2,936 is young for an elf." She added after a slight pause.  
Alana remained silent. It was all right for Neera to say that she would find someone, she already had her husband, Firoth, waiting for her in the Blessed Land. There were not many elves left to find now, and one of the race of men was out of the question. Unlike the Lady Arwen, Alana did not want to have the choice of her kinswoman, Luthien Tinuviel.  
Alana ate in silence, and left without a word. "That girl will land herself in trouble too big for her one day" Thought Neera, as she watched Alana leave.  
  
Alana wandered into the stable. She walked over to the stall, which a kind young elf had put Ithil into the day before. "I'll always have you won't I boy." She said softly. She stroked his long mane, falling into her thoughts. She turned as she heard someone approach. It was Legolas.  
"I hope that you didn't forget," He said, "but you promised to introduce me to your horse last night."  
"Hmmm..." She murmured. "Bergil arrived this morning. That means that Aragorn cannot be far."  
"I saw Bergil. It was surprising to find him here. I haven't seen him since he was a child." Legolas said. "Now how about a ride?"  
"Yes." Alana smiled. "That would be nice." She led Ithil outside, and Legolas saddled his horse Arod. "So Eomer gave him to you then?" Alana chuckled. Eomer had been loath to part with such a horse, when Legolas suggested that he take Arod, since the horse would follow him anyway.  
They rode bare back through the trees. Talking, catching up with all of their news.  
"He loved you once Alana." Legolas said after a particularly long silence. "You know this. If you hadn't argued with him, if you hadn't left, then he would have married you instead."  
Tears pricked Alana's eyes. "I know." She whispered. "We haven't spoken properly, since the day that he told me that he loved another. I suppose it is for the best, I would not have stayed as Arwen has done. I would have broken his heart. Neera said that I could find someone else, and she was right, I will."


	4. Chapter 4 Old Love

Chapter 4 - Old Love

The next day, Alana, determined to forget her pain, had begun to practice with her sword again.  
"Pay attention Alana!" Bergil's voice broke through her reverie. "You usually beat me every time we practice. Now I know what is wrong, but you can't let it interfere with your entire life."  
"I know, I know." She sighed. "It won't happen again mother." She added laughing.  
"It's good to see you smiling again." Bergil said as he laughed. "Now let's get to it. Maybe I can improve that ugly face of yours a little."  
"That's it! No Mercy!" She yelled charging at him. She caught him off guard and he fell into the lake behind him. "Oops. My mistake." She said smirking "Let me help you." She held out her hand to help him, and he pulled her in too.  
"That looks like fun." Merry said as he looked up from his food. "What do you say you two? Should we join them?"  
"What do you think?" Said Pippin smirking. He grabbed a bucket from the well and filled it with water from the lake. "Alana." He said and as she turned around, he soaked her.  
"That's it! You're in for it now." She said, with a mouthful of water. She pulled him in and they spent the next part of an hour soaking each other, and Sam, who stayed on the shore watching and laughing.  
They finally went back to the house, when Neera came out to scold them for being stupid. She ushered them inside to get dry. "I can't believe you could get soaking wet like that." She scolded. "Now get inside right this instant."  
Alana chuckled as she dressed in a fawn-coloured tunic and leggings. She had been able to forget her cares for a little while. She smiled; she could always count on Bergil and the hobbits to make her laugh, when she needed it. Now she needed a walk, she had a feeling that something was about to happen, and something drew her to the gardens.  
  
She made her way down to the gardens at the western end of Rivendell. The day was just turning to evening, her favourite time. She stopped next to a beautiful fountain. It was enchanted she was sure of it, the water turned blue, green and red as it fell tinkling into a carved, stone basin.  
_"I will not leave without you."_ A voice whispered in her head, a memory.  
_"I will not leave Rivendell Alana. The answer is no."  
Crying. "I cannot, will not leave without you."  
"Then you will stay?" There was hope in his voice.  
There had been anger in her voice then. "You know I will not. If you won't come with me, then I will leave you here. Alone." She had walked off then, and never looked back. Ever._ "Until now," She whispered to herself, "until now.  
"Times change Alana, times change." A voice said behind her.  
"Aragorn!" She exclaimed. Times certainly did change, he was more handsome every time that she laid eyes on him.  
"I have never stopped thinking about you since that day." He said softly. "I love Arwen, but there will always be a place in my heart for you. No one can replace you, ever. Remember that."  
"So much happened between us, how can you just forget. How could you fall in love with someone else? You knew that I loved you." She said, a trace of anger in her voice.  
"I loved you too, I still do, just not the way that you want me to. I'm sorry. Things can never go back to the way they were, you know that Alana."  
"Maybe, but I just want you to know that you broke my heart. No amount of apologies can change that, but for once in my life, I am not going to dwell in the past. I will look to my future. Shall we be friends now Estel?" She said, a small smile lighting her face. Estel was the name given to him by Elrond when he first arrived in Rivendell. It meant 'Hope', and Alana always called him by that name.  
He smiled back. "We shall. Now are you going to take me up to the house so that I can greet my friends?" He offered her his arm and she took it.  
"Of course. Let's go." She smiled warmly at him and they walked to the house.  
  
Neera gasped in astonishment as she saw Alana walk in with Aragorn. "My lord." She said. "We expected you days ago. What has delayed you so much?"  
"I apologise for being so late my good Neera, I had business to attend to in Lothlorien." He answered.  
"My lord!" Cried Bergil, as he entered the main hall. "I have urgent news for you. I apologise if I speak out of turn lord, but you have tarried too long on your journey sire. My messengers reported that a large band of Orcs and Goblins has crossed the Great River and are headed toward the misty mountains, but this is not the worst news sir."  
"Then tell me what can be worse." Aragorn said urgently.  
"The one who led them was The mouth of Sauron." Everyone gasped.


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian

Chapter 5 - Guardian

Alana walked through Rivendell thinking. Aragorn's return to his childhood home had made her realise, how little direction her own life had. "I'll show them." She thought. "I'll show them all that they were wrong about me. I can make real decisions and stick by them, no matter what the outcome."  
Alana wandered further and further away from the house, and deeper into the wood. Suddenly she heard voices. Unfamiliar voices. She quickly, she climbed the nearest tree and hid among the leaves, waiting for the owners of the voices, to appear. They suddenly stopped, and all that Alana could hear was the rustle of leaves on the forest floor as they neared her hiding place.  
"She'll never come with us willingly." Said a deep voice. "She is very faithful to her people."  
"Yes, I believe you are right." Said the second voice, it was high pitched and evil. "None of them know how truly valuable she is. The Guardian of all Middle Earth, and they don't even realise that the one they have been searching for is right under their noses."  
"Who are they talking about?" Alana wondered. She became suddenly aware that the creatures were right underneath her. She looked down. Men. Strange men from the south, people of Harad. "What are they doing this far north?" She wondered.  
"The blonde elf," the first voice asked, "is he a danger to our mission?"  
The second man seemed to think for a moment. "No. He obviously loves her, but she doesn't realise. She is too obsessed with that human 'King', Aragorn. He is the real danger."  
Alana suddenly realised who the men were talking about. It was her! Guardian of all Middle Earth. How could no one have realised this before? It was obvious to her now that she knew, she could see now, the similarities between herself and the stories of the Guardian in Rivendell.  
The two men began to walk the way they had come. Alana climbed slowly out of the tree. She found it hard to comprehend the things that she had just witnessed. Why had the men been here? Were they here for her? Would they try to attack Rivendell? She turned back towards Rivendell and began to run home. Aragorn would need to hear this immediately.  
  
"Aragorn, Aragorn!" Alana yelled, as she ran into the Great Hall. "Aragorn!"  
"I'm in here." He called from a side room, which had belonged to the Lord Elrond. "Alana what is it?" He asked concerned when he saw her.  
"Intruders!" She said, trying to catch her breath. "In the woods. They were men of Harad and they were here for me." Aragorn looked at her in amazement.  
"You? Why?" He asked confused.  
"Just answer me one question first." She requested, he nodded, confused. "Have you been searching for The Guardian of Middle Earth?" He looked at her, astonished.  
"How did you know?" He asked quietly. "Who told you?"  
"I told you just now!" She cried. "The men were here for her!"  
"But I thought you said they were here for...you!" He said, suddenly realising what this meant. "You are the one for whom we've been searching! How did we not realise this before? All of the signs are there, your skill with the sword, your determination and courage, the amount of love and compassion that you show towards those you love, your protectiveness of them, your stubbornness, but most of all." He paused, hardly able to believe what he was saying. "The early signs of magic that you have displayed, your ability to recall events of the past, and your ability to use the mind voice."  
"When have I recalled visions from the past?" She asked confused.  
"When I arrived back at Rivendell 4 days ago, you were alone next to Elrond's waterfall. You were remembering our last meeting before you left, all those years ago. I saw the memory, I saw ghostly figures re- enacting that memory. Only you did not seem to realise what you were doing, or that they were even there."  
She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, she could see it. She looked away. "This is all too much to comprehend." She whispered. "I can't be the one to look after this land. They have the wrong woman."  
"No." He said softly, stroking her face. "They are right. I just don't know how we did not see this before." Alana looked deeply into his eyes. "He is going to kiss me!" She thought excitedly. Then the guilt set in.  
"No Aragorn." She said. "Don't do this, to me, to yourself. You were right before. We can never be together again like we were. "You love Arwen, and as much as it pains me, I cannot let you throw it all away. Not for me. I would break your heart, and you would break hers." Alana gently pulled his hand from her face. "Now leave me be." She said. And walked from the room.  
"Namarie" He whispered to the empty room. "Namarie my Love"


	6. Chapter 6 Warnings

Chapter 6 - Warnings

Over the next few days, Alana avoided Aragorn as much as possible. She had told the others of the events of the day she had spotted the intruders. Well she had told them everything except what had happened between herself and Aragorn. She still saw him looking at her with pain in his eyes, and that was enough to make her cry herself to sleep every night.  
Legolas looked at her across the table. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red, and she was unusually quiet. He often caught her looking at Aragorn with a hunted look in her eyes. He had shared his fears with Neera, and she had agreed with him. Something had happened between them, and Legolas was determined to find out.  
Alana rose without a word and left the hall, making for the eastern door of Rivendell. Aragorn made as if to follow her, but Legolas stopped him with a look, and he sat down again. Legolas waited for a few minutes, then when he was sure that Aragorn wouldn't follow him, he rose and went after her.  
He soon found her. She was alone, in a clearing. As he walked nearer he could hear her crying.  
"Alana! What's wrong?" he said, concerned. She looked at him with such sadness, that he couldn't help but take her in his arms, and cuddle her, comfort her, telling her that it would all be alright.  
"No it won't be alright." She whispered. "Never again will things be as they were. Why can he not accept that? Why can't I?" He looked at her astonished.  
"Do you mean to tell me that Lord Aragorn, has told you that he still loves you?" Legolas asked.  
She laughed. "He never even said that. When I told him about the intruders and all that I had found out, he nearly kissed me. And I nearly let him." She laughed. "I am such a fool Legolas. I don't even think that I love him anymore. I was just swept up in the moment."  
He remained silent for a moment, just holding her. "You are not the fool, he is, for not respecting you enough to leave you alone. And he is a fool for letting you go in the first place." She looked at him and smiled. "See, that's better. You haven't smiled in days."  
Legolas?" She whispered.  
"Yes?" He replied.  
"Can I stay with you for a while? Please don't leave me alone again." She said. He looked into her eyes.  
"Never. I will not leave you, I promise." He kissed her forehead. "Now come on. Let's go back. We don't have to talk to him." He added, seeing the look on her face. "We can go to the library or the gardens, we can go and talk to Bergil if you wish."  
"Ok." She said. "I'll go with you." She rose and took his hand, and they walked back to Rivendell.  
  
Neera watched them from her balcony, and smiled. It looked as though Legolas had his wish. Alana would not be able to deny her feelings for him much longer, and then she could finally settle down.  
"Neera." She heard Aragorn say behind her. "May I speak with you?"  
"Of course." She replied. "What is it?" Although she had her suspicions as to what had happened between him and Alana, she couldn't dislike him, or even be angry with him.  
"I have made a terrible mistake." He whispered. "I nearly kissed Alana. I don't know what's happening to me. Ever since we met again, all of those feelings that I had for her are resurfacing. I still love Arwen, but the feelings that I had, have, for Alana are so strong. I don't know how long I can fight them." He looked at her. "Please help me."  
Neera was shocked. "You still love her." She said. "You would be willing to put her through this pain, and you love her."  
"I swear Neera, the last thing that I want to do is cause her more pain. I love her too much to do that." He cried.  
"Yes, but you are doing that now. She was getting over this, she was better. You have pulled her back again. Aragorn you must suppress your feelings, or direct them at Arwen. She needs them more than Alana, and she gave up so much for you, her immortality, her family. Are you willing to make it all in vain because you can't stand the thought that Alana would be better off without you?" He shook his head and she continued. "Aragorn, you must leave her alone now. In time, you can be friends once more, but now all you both need is space."  
He nodded. "Yes, you are right." He turned to go. "Will you tell her that I'm sorry, that I love her and never meant to hurt her. Tell her that I'll leave her alone, but I will always be here if she needs me."  
"I'll tell her, don't worry. I have a feeling that will be just what she wants and needs to hear." Neera said and turned to watch Alana from her window.


	7. Chapter 7 Love begins to Bloom

Chapter 7 - Love begins to bloom

For 2 days Alana and Aragorn avoided each other. Alana spent most of her time with Legolas and Bergil. Aragorn spent most of his with Neera, trying to forget his feelings for Alana, which was hard when he was responsible for planning when, how and with whom, she should start her training. The three hobbits and Gimli, spent most of their time going between the two.  
On the third day, Alana went out riding with Legolas, Bergil and the hobbits. They rode all of the way around the valley, before they stopped to rest.  
"Well I think we should be getting back soon." Alana sighed. "I don't want to though, this ride has put me in the mood for another great adventure." She lay back and lay her head on Legolas' chest as he lay staring at the clouds.  
"I think we can stay for a little while longer." He said. "If everyone else doesn't mind." He added as if just remembering that they were there.  
"We don't mind." Sam said. "It was getting a little tiresome staying inside all of the time for me, I'm too used to being outside in the garden." He closed his eyes sleepily. "Just let me have a little rest and we'll be off." He began to snore almost immediately.  
Merry chuckled. "We won't be leaving for a couple of hours yet. When he falls asleep no amount of shaking, nipping or pinching, will wake him up for a good two hours." Pippin laughed.  
"We'll just have to tie him to his horse and hope he doesn't fall off!" Bergil said. This made Pippin laugh harder, and eventually Merry had to pour water from the stream which they were sitting beside, before he would stop.  
"Hey!" Spluttered Pippin. "That wasn't fair!" So he promptly ducked Merry's head in the stream. This caused everyone else to laugh almost uncontrollably and they started a water fight, as Sam snored on and Legolas watched.  
"Aaahhh!" Cried Alana as Bergil splashed her. "I give up, you can continue yourselves." She strode over to where Legolas was sitting laughing.  
He smiled as she cuddled into him, and rested his cheek on her head. "We really should be getting back soon." He whispered.  
"I know." She said. "They're just having such a good time. I don't want to spoil it."  
"Aren't you having a good time?" He asked. "You look happier now, than you have in days." She smiled up at him.  
"Come on." She said getting up, and pulling him up after her. "We should go now."  
  
Alana sat at her dressing table, brushing her long black hair. That day had been a good day, she enjoyed spending time with Legolas. More than she cared or wanted to admit.  
"Why?" She thought absentmindedly. "Did he have to be so wonderful?" She was confused. That was the top and bottom of it, she was so confused. Why did she feel so strongly for Legolas, when Aragorn was the one she thought she wanted all along?  
A sudden noise in the courtyard below her window broke into her thoughts. Many horses were arriving.  
"We're under attack!" Alana sprang from here chair and ran to the window, grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows as she went by the bed. She peered out into the courtyard, she could see the intruders, they seemed to glimmer with light which came from, their cloaks. One, obviously the leader, was the brightest of them all. She heard voices. Elven voices.  
"Lord Celeborn!" She shrieked. Alana turned and ran through the doorway and down the stairs. Lord Celeborn entered the Great hall from the West door, just as she was entering from the East. Alana ran into his arms. "My Lord it has been so long! How I've missed your company!" She squealed.  
"My beautiful Alana. You are right, it has been too long." He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Although they were close in age, Celeborn treated Alana as though she were a child, his child. They had been very close since Alana had gone to live with the Lord and his wife Galadriel, as a child, after her own mother and father passed into the West, and her elder brother, Glorfindel, had been sent to Imladris (the elven name for Rivendell) to train as an elven warrior, and gain the Lord Elrond's teachings.  
"Lord Celeborn, welcome to Imladris" Aragorn said as he entered the hall. He walked towards the elven lord and embraced him warmly. "My Undomiel send her love to you and your's." Aragorn's face turned serious. "My Lord there are grave things we must speak about urgently. It cannot wait."


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions of the Heart

Chapter 8

A month had passed since the arrival of the Lord Celeborn had arrived in Imladris, and the council had still not taken place. Alana waited anxiously for the day to come when she would be able to share the knowledge she had gained with the rest of her friends and companions. She wandered through Rivendell, singing softly to herself.

_Before I knew you, I had always loved you,_

_  
Even as I dreamed of whom I'd love._

_  
My inner picture was a portrait of you_

"That is beautiful Alana." Legolas said softly. She jumped, she hadn't realised that he had been following her. "I just received the news from Lord Aragorn."

"What news is that my Lord?" Alana asked confused.

"The council is to be held 4 days from now. Finally you will be able to tell us the knowledge that you have kept to yourself for so long." Legolas smiled at her. "You have become extremely quiet since the arrival of our Lord. Alana dearest, please tell me what is wrong." His eyes pleaded with her.

She looked at him and realised that she could keep nothing from him. "Truth be told Legolas, I am afraid. Afraid of becoming Guardian, scared of ruling on my own, scared of the feelings that linger in my heart for Aragorn, but most of all...." She trailed off.

"What is it dearest?" Legolas looked at her in fear and confusion.

"Most of all, I am scared of the way I am beginning to feel about you." She whispered. Finally she had told him, finally he knew. But what would he say? Where would this lead? He hesitated in his reply to her confession. "I knew it." She whispered, horrified. "You don't Love me at all....I was a fool to believe you ever did. All you feel is companionship, why did I not see this?" She felt hot tears begin to stream down her cheeks, as she turned and ran from him.

"Alana." He whispered, unable to move or call out to her. His heart flew, she loved him! He had dreamed and dreamed and hoped beyond hope, but he never expected her to actually fall in love with him. He never thought once, that she would be his. He woke from the Dream State as suddenly as he had fallen into it. "Alana!" he called. "Please wait!"

Alana ran through the tree's, she wanted, no needed to get as far from Legolas as possible. Various thoughts filled her mine. Why had she confessed? Why hadn't she just kept it to herself, until she was sure of his feelings? Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks.

Stopping finally in a clearing with a fountain in the centre, surrounded by benches, she realised that she had entered Elrond's private garden, which he had often visited for peace and quiet. She walked towards the nearest bench and sat down, letting the tears fall, letting the feelings of loss and hurt flood her body, until she thought she could take no more. She had already lost Aragorn, but she could bear that. Losing Legolas was too much, far too much to bear. So consumed in her own sorrow, she didn't even notice the figure walking tentatively towards her.

"Alana." Legolas said softly. She looked up, and a he saw the pain in her beautiful brown eyes. He could not bear to think that he had caused that pain, or even a part of it. "You should have waited Alana. I have much to say." He sat down beside her, turning her to face him.

"Legolas I...." She trailed off.

"Shhh." He whispered. "I know." He put his arms around her and brought her close to him. "She seems so strong," he thought, "but she is as fragile as glass." He held her for a moment longer.

"Alana you did not let me say what I needed to say." He whispered softly in her ear. "I Love you with all of my heart. I always have and I always will. Don't ever leave me again, I do not think that I could bear it." She looked up at him, a look of bewilderment and happiness in her eyes.

"Surely you don't mean it." She said, though her tone suggested that she believed him. "I never dreamed that you would say these things. Hoped yes, but never truly believed."

He stroked her cheek, then put his hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards. "Believe it." He said breathlessly, before kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss after a moment and whispered, "I'll never leave you Alana. My Heart is yours, now and forever."


	9. Chapter 9 The Council

Chapter 9

"Lords, Ladies, dear friends, I welcome you to this council, in which the fate of Middle Earth will again be decided." Celeborn spoke to those who had gathered on the small platform on which the council had assembled. "It has been many years since I have seen such as you gathered together in such a meeting as this. And, as many of you will have noticed, it is exactly ten years since the Council of Elrond in which the fate of the One Ring was decided. They chose to destroy the threat to their homes, and now we must do the same." Celeborn paused and turned to Alana, who was sitting on his right, with Legolas sitting on hers. "Alana, will you now tell us of your journey, and what you learned from what you have seen."

Alana rose and nodded. "Yes my Lord, I will do that. The time has come at last, for secrets to be at last, brought out into the open." She paused and took a deep breath."

"I began my journey, exactly 14 months after the destruction of Sauron and the One Ring. I was sent by the Lady Galadriel, who had asked me to do this for her before she left these shores, ne'er to return. A strange request, I thought, until His Royal Highness, King Aragorn, told me of the guardian, a tale that will be told by him, after I have spoken of my journey."

"I left Rivendell, and headed south toward the kingdom of Rohan, where, Galadriel informed me, I was to speak with the King of that land, Eomer. I arrived there ten weeks later after much hard travel, and learned a great deal. Galadriel had entrusted to Eomer, a secret at King Ellessar's wedding to Arwen. Great evil was growing, greater than Sauron, perhaps even greater than Morgoth himself. It would not awaken, for some years, but when it did, a great good would also be awakened in one of the free peoples of Middle Earth, the Guardian. Galadriel, asked Eomer to safeguard her secret until the time was right, and her messenger arrived. And he has done so.

"I left Rohan three days later, and, at Eomer's request, journeyed to Fangorn forest, where I spoke with Treebeard. He told me that if the Guardian did not wake soon, then all good beings on Middle Earth would perish, and the ending of the world would take place. Treebeard the entrusted me with a gift for the Guardian, was I ever to meet them, a book of spells and enchantments, old as time. He said that when the time came, I would know what to do. I left Treebeard, and journeyed to Lothlorien, where I stayed for some months, before journeying to far lands in the East, of which I will not speak."

"I arrived back in Rivendell almost 2 months ago, and it has now become apparent that the Guardian has emerged." Alana finished, and sighed. Celeborn, deep in thought, nodded in her direction, and she sat down.

"My lord Aragorn, have you discovered the identitiy of the Guardian, that Alana speaks of?" Celeborn asked quietly.

"I have my Lord." Aragorn answered as he rose. He turned and pointed at Alana. "It's you." He whispered.

Everyone in the council gasped and turned to look at Alana, who sat with her head tilted downward. Legolas looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Why had she not told him this before? Why had Aragorn not told him this?

Legolas stood and made as if to go, but Celeborn stopped him. "Stay Legolas, there is still more that you need to hear." Legolas nodded and obeyed him, sitting down beside Alana.

"Aragorn, would you begin?" Celeborn asked.

Aragorn nodded and took a deep breath. "I will tell you now, of the Guardian, what her quest will be, and of her history, which I have only recently discovered, by reading various books from Lord Elrond's library."

"Before the beginning of the Second Age, the Valar, discovered that a Great Evil would soon be born , an evil that, given the chance, would completely destroy Middle Earth forever. They created a child, an Elven child, and gave her special gifts, the gift of foresight, the ability to freeze time, and the gift of Telekinesis. She would become the Guardian of all this Middle Earth, and protect her from the Evil. They called this child Alana, which means peaceful and serene, qualities which the child would posses as she grew. The Valar hid the child in the womb of an Elven woman, and were forced to bind her powers, until such time as she would need them, to protect her from the Evil as she grew and learned."

"The time has come my friends, the evil is awake and waiting to make its' move. We have discovered the Guardian, are we going to sit here and let Middle Earth be destroyed, or are we again ready to fight, to stand up and be counted among great heroes of legend? This is your first and only chance to make this choice, for there will be no other. Now what will you have? Death, or Hope, life, a new beginning for your children, for your descendants. Stand up my friends, and be counted. What will you have?"


	10. Chapter 10 Jealousy and Revelations

Chapter 10

An hour later the council had reached their decision. They would support Alana, they would save Middle Earth, and then the last of the elves left there would leave, forever. One by one they left the platform, going about their business, preparing for what was to come. Legolas was one of the first to leave, closely followed by Alana.

Aragorn watched her go, longing clearly apparent in his eyes. Neera watched him curiously. He turned and caught her watching him, "Neera I remember what you told me. I will not go after her, no matter how much I want to." He said.

"I know Aragorn, you forget how long I have known you." Neera replied smiling. "Believe me when I say that I understand you more than you understand yourself. I knew you as a child and I know you now. I also know, that it is her memory that you love, not her. She has changed much, and so have you. I see it in your eyes, you desire her, but you love Arwen, that much is plain." Neera stood up and walked towards him, she settled into the chair next to him, and he turned towards her.

"You are right Neera. I love Arwen. She has given me more than any woman before her, a son, a beautiful, strong and healthy heir, Eldarion." Aragorn's eyes darkened. "But nothing will compensate for the one I lost. Alana's son. It is my fault that our son died, mine." Tears of sympathy crept into Neera's eyes.

"Your son was taken for a reason, Aragorn. He was a sickly child, and in death has more peace than he ever had in his short life. Alana wept for him, she grieved for so long, but she came to realise that it was never meant to be, your son was never meant to be born Aragorn, as awful as that sounds. Eldarion on the other hand, was meant to be born, he is your rightful heir. Let go of the past and let her be." Neera put her arm around his shoulders. "Now come Estel, walk with me."

They both stood, and began to walk through the grounds of Rivendell. "Neera is right," He thought. "I must let go." They walked and talked for what seemed like hours, their conversation bringing Aragorn, a sense of peace at last.

"Legolas!" Alana cried as she followed him into a clearing on the outskirts of Rivendell. "Please wait for me, I have much to explain my Love!" Legolas stopped and waited, never turning to look at her.

"Why could you not tell me?" He whispered. "Can you not trust me Alana? How long have we known each other? How much Love do we share? And still you did not tell me!" Legolas sun around, anger, betrayal and hurt, filled his eyes. "Instead you tell Aragorn, the one who broke your heart."

"I did not tell him! He discovered before I did, he worked it out, and ever since that time there has been no opportunity to tell you. Please don't shut me out Legolas. I could not bear it if you hated me." Alana fell to the ground and wept.

"I do not hate you Alana, I just don't understand." Legolas bent down and helped her up. "Put yourself in my place, I have loved your for so long, I could do nothing but watch while your heart was broken. And now when I finally believe that you are mine, he wins again."

Alana wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at him. "Legolas, you have me, and you always will. Aragorn discovered this for himself, he knew before I did, you must believe me." She bowed her head. "You must believe me."

For a time they just sat together on the grass, and he watched her, searching her face. "I believe you Alana." He said quietly. "I believe you. But you must understand things from my point of view as well. Now come, dry your eyes and we will make our way back." He lifted her head, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Come on." He said smiling. He helped her to stand and they walked back through the trees.

"I understand how you feel Legolas." Alana said finally. "I only wish that things had happened differently, so much time wasted." She added wistfully.

"Do not worry about such things," he said, "things work out in the end. I have complete faith in that. I do not know what is to happen in the future, but I believe that whatever it is, we will face it together. Now let's get back to Imladris, we have much planning to do, and you I believe, have much to learn." He winked at her, and she smiled.

"Let us hope that we come through this." She said quietly. "For if I lose you, then what else will I have left to fight for?" He studied her for a long moment.

"Peace." He said. "The people of Middle earth deserve that, they have seen to much war, too much evil. What they need now is peace, we owe them that." She nodded. As they made their way back to Rivendell, she smiled. After all that the peoples of Middle Earth had given her, she would give them the greatest gift of all. Life.


End file.
